


Stardust

by sharonshxm



Category: The Forte Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonshxm/pseuds/sharonshxm
Summary: An original story which is in Chinese. I just translated it and this is actually the first time that I try to translate my own work hahahahahChinese version is in Chapter 2 :)





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, hey, look at this! This Stardust Disease looks so dreamy!" "Yeah! Rainbow-colored Konpeitous look so pretty! My heart's gonna explode!" Most girls in the band like to play with their phones while practice and it is no secret to everyone. They said, they found a popular rumour on Facebook that saids if a person is single-hearted, he/she would spit out stars; some might even die. "C'mon... Those are all fake, are you guys really believing in that?" Aomizu Rin, who was sitting in her chair, yawned and was about to pick up her trombone from the floor. The moment she picked up the instrument, Aiyama Shou, the principal flute player who is quite friends with Rin's cousin, came up to her. He looked like he was going to ask her something. 

By the time she picked up her trombone again, she felt a little dizzy. "Aomizu-senpai, are you OK?" Shou turned his head. "Y-yeah, I'll just go to the toilet to sort it out." There was the taste of sea salt and the feeling of glass hitting on her tongue. She rushed to the toilet to find the answer that led to her curiosity.

All she saw were stars. Azure-colored stars.

"Wait, was that my illusion? I don't feel so well in the past two days, and now I've even spitted out stars... Do I really got that Stardust Disease?" She rubbed her eyes and look at it more closely. No--, it was not her illusion. It was, indeed, stars.

The next day, Aomizu Rin found out that her bedside was decorated with blue fragments that resemble church windows. By the way, she had a dream about Shou last night. From that day forward, those blue fragments would always appear whenever she thinks of him, along with a few coughs. Until two months later, the fragments started to turn red, and signs of dizziness and nausea began to become stronger and more serious.

White, star-shaped gaps started to appear all over Rin's body, making her needing to wear a sweater even on a hot summer day. In these days, she had to hide her smile and endure all the pain to school. Campus life like this only lasted for a week until she could not stand it, and her family decided to tell the school to let her have a long sick leave so that she can rest well.

She realized that the Facebook post said that there was only one way to recover from the disease: To make the patient's love interest to swallow his/her stars and to love him/her with one's heart. So, she called Hayato on the Thursday before her sick leave. "Rin-neechan, why do you need to buy so many Konpeitous...? And they all came in only blue and red-colored..." "Don't ask... Anyway... Help me to pack those. I need to... give them to... My friends..." In just a while, Hayato answered, "Alright! Are you fine with this?" Rin stood up from her bed slowly. "Y-yes... Thank you." After Hayato left the room, she silently took out the stars from her mouth and put them in the bag of Konpeitous that belonged to Aiyama Shou. 

"This... is for you." "I got some disease... So I won't be coming to school... Starting from this week. So... I'm giving out these... To everyone in the band." Her situation had deteriorated to a point where she had to use a wheelchair. Her speech was unclear as well. If Shou still have not noticed her confession, she would have to die. "Thank you. Wishing you a speedy recovery, Aomizu-senpai." Shou replied. He appears to be cold and stoic towards everybody. What should her do to melt a frozen heart...?

During her sick leave, Rin was sent to a big hospital for treatment. However, all the doctors and professionals there all said they had not seen a disease like this and they pointed out the conclusion that her condition was deteriorating and the mortality is over 90%. Every few days, her family and friends would come to visit. As days past by, her situation was getting worse day by day and she was dyed with the colors of the starry night, her bedside was a sea of red stars. Until one day, Shou came to visit alone, instead of Hayato accompanying him after school. "Hayato got detention today, so I came here alone. Are you OK? It must be painful." Shou took a chair and sat down near Rin's nightstand. Rin did not speak. All she did was crying, and showing a smile that no one had ever seen for a while. "I did some research and found out that this is a kind of love sickness called the Stardust Disease. Tell me, who is your Acacia?" Nicknamed as "the genius of the school", he actually understood a long time ago. "Help me grab my phone, there's a recording inside." The monitor showing the brainwave suddenly turned to some text, so Shou followed the instructions and pressed "play" on her phone screen.

"Um, Shou-kun. I'm Aomizu Rin. I don't know how much time is left for my life, so I'd like to tell you something before I die. I... like you! I've liked you since long ago! Although you're two years younger than me, but for me, age isn't really a problem! I like you when you are serious; I like your talent; I like your smile; I like how you treat me... There's just too much to say! So... I hope you can swallow the star... But sorry... I probably... Can't like you anymore." 

"I knew it." He wrapped Rin, who was unconscious, in his arms, caressing her pitch black hair with his right hand. "I've knew it for a long time actually. Can't believe that the person I love also loves me back." The star-colored body gradually transformed into nothingness in the grasp of Shou's arms. He picked up a piece of her fragments, and swallowed. It tasted salty, just like her tears. As Rin's body disappear, diamonds started to fell down Aiyama Shou's mouth, mixing them into the sea of red stars.

"I love you."


	2. Stardust (Chinese ver.)

「呐吶、你看看這個，這個叫星化症的病看起來好像好夢幻的樣子ーー♪」「對耶對耶、七彩顏色的金平糖好漂亮，我的少女心都要爆發了哇ーー」管樂團裏的大部分女孩子都喜歡在練習時滑手機，這一點大家都知道。她們說，從網上的少女語錄粉專裏找到了一個熱門的謠言，說什麽單戀一個人，口裏就會吐星星；聽說嚴重的還會死。「…那些都是假的啦，你們不是真的信吧…？」正靠在座位上的蒼水凜伸了個懶腰，慵懶的從地上拿起長號，打算繼續練習。在舉起樂器之際，跟自家表弟交情頗深的首席長笛手ーー藍山翔出現在自己的面前，貌似是有事拜托。

正當她再度舉起樂器時，卻感到一陣暈眩。「蒼水前輩，你沒事吧？」走開了數步的翔別過頭來。「沒、沒事，我去廁所整理一下就好！」口中帶著海鹽的味道及有如玻璃刺在舌頭上的痛，讓凜不禁帶著好奇的心態，一下子衝到廁所探個究竟。她走到洗手盤前，把口中的物體一個勁的吐了出來。

是星星。蔚藍色的星星。

「咦？咦？我沒看錯吧？…這幾天都覺得身體不怎麽好，而且現在還吐出了星星來，難道…我得了那個什麽星化症？！」揉了揉眼睛，果真沒看錯，真的是星星。

隔天，蒼水凜一醒來就發現床邊多了幾顆像教堂玻璃般晶瑩的藍色碎片。對了，她昨天晚上發了個關於翔的夢。自此以後，當她一想起那人的時候，嘴裏總會吐出那些藍色的碎片，而且會伴隨著幾聲乾咳。直到…兩個月後，逐漸增多的藍色碎片裏開始多出了一抹血紅色，頭暈和噁心的跡象也開始越來越強、越來越嚴重。

凜的身體慢慢的、慢慢的出現了星形的白色缺口，讓她大熱天也要整天穿著毛衣。在這段日子裏，平日嬉皮笑臉的她不得不承受著痛楚的煎熬回校。這樣的校園日子維持了一個多星期，她就已經忍受不住了，而她的家人也決定為凜申請長期的病假入院就醫。

她回想起來了，粉專上說，這個病的治療方法只有一個，就是要讓患者喜歡的人吞下自己吐出來的星星，並且要真心愛著他。於是，在最後一天上學日前的星期四，她把隼人叫到了面前。「凜姉ちゃん，你幹嘛要買那麽多金平糖，而且全部都是藍色和紅色的？」「你、你不要問啦…總之…幫我包好…就好。我、我要送給人…」她躺在床上，看著滿桌子的金平糖。不消一會，隼人開口了。「嗯，包好了！你看看這樣行不行？」凜從床上緩緩的站起來，動作顯得有些困難。「可以啊…謝謝…辛…苦了。」等隼人出去之後，她默默地從口中掏出帶血的星辰，混進了屬於藍山翔的那包小小的金平糖。

「這個…給你。」「我…得了些病…從…明天開始…就不能…上…上學…所以…這個…送給…樂團的大家。」她的病情現在已經嚴重到要用輪椅了，說話也不太清楚，斷斷續續的。現在再不讓他知道她的心意，她就只有死這條路可以選擇了。「…謝謝。祝你早日康復，蒼水前輩。」翔回答道。他平日對任何人都是冰冰冷冷的，不透露半點感情。究竟要怎樣，才可以融化冰封的心呢…。

休學後，蒼水凜被送進了一家大醫院治療，但那裏的醫生和專家都表示沒有見過這一種病，而且還斷定病情正不斷惡化，死亡的機率有90%以上。每隔幾天，她的朋友和家人都會來探病，而隨著日子的過去，她的身體機能不斷的衰退，她也染上了星空的顏色，病床邊都是一片紅色的星海。直到有一天，平日放學後都跟隼人一起來探病的翔，今天竟然是獨自一人。「隼人今天要留校，叫我自己過來。你…還好嗎？一定很難受吧。」他拿了一張椅子，放了在凜的床邊，坐了下來。凜沒有說話，只是哭著，露出了久違的笑容。「我查過了，你這種是星化症，是相思病的一種。告訴我，你相思的究竟是誰。」被人們成為天才理科少年的他，原來早就明白了。「幫我拿手機，裏面有錄音」顯示腦電波的顯示屏上忽然亮出了一串文字，於是翔便按著指示，按下了播放的圖示。

「那個，翔くん。我是蒼水凜。我不知道我的壽命還有多久，所以我希望我可以在死前告訴你一點事情。我…喜歡你！從很久很久以前就開始喜歡著你了！雖然你比我小兩年，但是對我來說，年齡真的不是問題！我喜歡你認真的樣子、喜歡你的才華、喜歡你的笑容、喜歡你對我的態度…總之真的是太多了！…所以，我希望你可以把星星吞下去…不過對不起，我大概…已經不能再喜歡你了…」

「我明白了，你的心意。」他用雙臂包住已經毫無知覺的凜，右手輕撫著她漆黑的長髪。「其實我早就知道了…真想不到原來我愛的人也同樣的愛著我。」星空色的軀體逐漸在對方的臂彎裏化為虛無。翔從床上撿起了碎片，吞了下去。味道鹹鹹的很像眼淚，不是很好。在軀體消失之際，一顆小小的、如鑽石般的星屑從藍山翔的口中墜落，混了在紅色的星海中。

「我愛你。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 對耶 還沒有解釋設定  
> TFP的時間線是近未來，是大約2030-2040年代的高科技人工島祈島（汐海都最大的島嶼，同時也是日本的第二首都，萬一東京不行的話就會成為行政中心）  
> 所以科技已經先進到可以詮譯腦電波的水平了ww
> 
> 然後翔是專門研究航空科技的天才少年，性格比同齡人成熟（所以凜才會不介意啊），贏了很多相關的比賽也寫了很多論文，夢想是成為飛行員，很有名氣（？）

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes I haven't explain the setting yet!  
> TFP's timeline is set in a high-tech man-made island called Inorishima in the near future (2030-40s). It's the biggest island in the Shiomi Metropolis and is also the second capital of Japan in case if Tokyo is down.  
> That's why the technology is so advanced they can even ''translate'' brainwaves XD
> 
> And then Aiyama Shou is a young man who is specialized in Aircraft Engineering and have a personality more mature than other boys his age (So Rin doesn't mind their age difference lol)  
> He won a lot of related competitions and wrote a bunch of essays.  
> His dream is to become a pilot and is quite famous (?)


End file.
